


a new, better plan

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Riding, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: If Rook were to lay out a map of his entire life he could probably pinpoint the exact moments where he fucked up real bad.





	a new, better plan

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sex part of a longer fic I'm never going to write probably ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

If Rook were to lay out a map of his entire life he could probably pinpoint the exact moments where he fucked up real bad. Like when he saw the opportunity to get Joseph Seed into bed and he took it. Or when John started ranting about lust and instead of telling him to fuck off, he asked for a personal demonstration. Or when he finally coaxed Jacob into a very specific display of all that strength he’s so proud of.

Or maybe it was after and all the times in the middle when he would beg the brothers to keep this a secret, just for them, pretty please. Because he thought he could have some fun and perhaps slide a wedge between the three of them.

Clearly the Seeds thought otherwise.

Which is how Rook ends up in John’s bed, splayed out on his back, handcuffed to the headboard. With Joseph between his thighs, working him open, while John is stretched along his side, occasionally grinding against him as he takes a thin knife blade to Rook’s skin, making good on a few of his darker promises. And Jacob, fucking _Jacob_ , is braced in the cradle of his hips practically _bouncing_ on his cock like one of Rook’s more vivid dreams come to life.

“Jacob,” Joseph says like a warning, hidden where Rook can’t see him. But he sure as hell can feel when Joseph moves between his thighs, smoothing a hand over his calf as he pushes long, wet fingers into him. That play with his rim and press at that little bundle of nerves that has his toes curling every time. “Remember, we need him to last.”

“Not my fault John didn’t get him tied up right,” Jacob says, but he slows into a gentle roll. 

John presses the tip of his knife to Rook’s ribs as he turns his attention to his brother. “Oh, I’m sorry that I don’t just have a cock ring on hand.”

For a moment everything goes completely still before Jacob snorts, Joseph sighs exasperation, and Rook absolutely does not laugh, but only because he has a healthy fear of being stabbed. 

“I _don’t_ ,” John hisses.

“You had the handcuffs though,” Rook says around the gasping lungful of air he has to suck in when Joseph presses and _holds_. “Fuck, fuck fuck—“ His entire body spasms, jerking up deeper into Jacob before Joseph grips his balls and _squeezes_ just a little too tight. “Fuck.” They’re going to kill him. Rook’s punishment for fucking the Seeds is that now they’re going to use his body for their own fun until he’s melted into a wet tangle of nerve endings that they can scrape off the bed when they’re finished. 

“Thought you said we need him to last,” Jacob says, drawing up on powerful controlled thighs and carefully dropping back down, taking Rook’s cock back to the hilt in a slow drag.

Joseph hums, pressing a kiss to the bend of his knee. “You don’t recognise those cuffs, Rook?”

Rook’s brain has nearly completely shut down, so he needs a few moments to register the question. “What,” he asks, tipping his head back, giving sudden easy access to his throat for John to sink his teeth into. And to get a better look at what are familiar, department issue handcuffs that he’d last seen around Joseph’s wrists months ago. “You kept them?” It shouldn’t mean anything, but something about it warms his heart, inexplicably. 

Probably because sex clearly makes him stupid. 

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since you first fucked Joseph and thought he wouldn’t tell us,” Jacob says.

“You were always going to be ours,” John says, licking at the brand new bite mark he’s made. “And now you will _understand_.”

Rook isn’t sure he understands at all, but then again. At no point has he not wanted exactly what they’re doing to him, even John and his fucking knife carving words into his skin that he’s almost positive say _Lust_ on his lower belly to match Joseph, and _John Seed_ across his ribs because John wouldn’t know subtlety if it walked over and slapped him in the face. “You could have just told me.”

“I believe all of us have,” Joseph says, sliding his fingers out, forcing a noise out of Rook that he can’t bite back, before sliding his cock in. Which is so, _so_ much better than his fingers. 

Rook sighs satisfaction and pulls at the restraints in case they’ve somehow come loose and he can _touch_. But they haven’t, so he balls his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms to ground himself from how the Seeds are going to make him fall apart. He can barely breathe at the sight of Jacob finally working his own cock in long strokes, rocking down onto him in time with Joseph’s gentle rolling thrusts.

They’re so in sync that he almost wonders if they’ve practiced or if this is only a sign of how deep their connection is. Rook isn’t sure which option he likes more.

“You like watching Jacob,” John says, moving up the bed.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rook groans and he wishes he could see Joseph better. “Mirrors. We need—“ 

Joseph snaps his hips forward, pushing Rook deeper into Jacob. Someone’s rhythm has turned sloppy, more frantic at the edge of their own release, but Rook’s synapses must all be firing off at once because he can’t fucking tell who. Especially not when John forces him to turn his head to the side so he can press his cock between his lips.

The angle isn’t great, Rook can’t get him into his throat, but John seems pleased anyway, so that’s good. He runs his tongue along the shaft and licks into the slit, sealing his lips around the spongy head to suck and slurp at the precome he hadn’t realised until now that John is drenched in. That’s enough to have him straining forward, regardless of the awkward angle, to fit as much of John into his mouth as he can.

“Next time I’m going to spread you open until you can fit two of us,” John says breathlessly, causing Rook to shiver with a profound _want_ he’s never felt before. “You’ll won’t be able to escape us because you’ll _never_ want anyone else. You’re mine—“

“ _Ours_ ,” Jacob grunts, annoyed even when he’s nearly lost all control as he ride Rook’s cock with a desperate sort of urgency. 

John’s beginning to make little jerking motions, too, like he knows the angle isn’t going to give him what he wants, but he can’t control himself either. “I will kill _anyone_ who tries taking you from us,” he says, pressing vicious fingers into his skull and Rook is grateful that he’s apparently lost the knife. “I will carve a bloody path through anyone who thinks you don’t belong here.”

And that _really_ shouldn’t do it for him, but Rook’s breath hitches, catching in his chest as he shakes apart between the three Seed brothers who have evidently decided that he is their property. It’s easily the worst thing Rook could _want_ , but every single nerve in his body lights up, and he comes so hard he thinks he blacks out for a second. 

“Good boy,” someone says before he’s fully back online. 

Joseph presses one of his legs up, fucking into him with a determined focus that’s right on the edge of more than Rook can take when everything feels sensitive and raw. “I suppose you’ll have to keep that promise, John,” he murmurs.

“He’d do it anyway,” Jacob says, bracing one hand over John’s fucking name on his ribs, eyes closed, and he looks _close_ and Rook has to watch. It doesn’t take more the a few pulls before Jacob slams down on his cock and stills, shooting stripes of come across his chest. 

John hums, scooping up Jacob’s come with two fingers and sliding them into Rook’s mouth alongside his cock.

Rook licks them clean without even thinking about it.

“I might, even if he stays,” John says happily. “How else will he know that I’m serious?”

This is another one of those things that should not at all do it for him, but Rook is fast reaching that point where he’s going to have to admit he might be affected with the same madness as the Seeds. Because he doesn’t have a single argument against John’s promise of violence. Except maybe not to go after his friends, but he’ll mention that later. When there’s not a hard cock in his mouth and another in his ass and he’s wondering how long it’ll take for another go. He’s young, they can work with that.

Jacob pulls off, ungraceful and trembling slightly, stretching out along his side, tracing the letters John carved. “Where’s the knife? I want to write my name.”

“It is tempting,” Joseph adds, folding him in half, still far too controlled. But Rook can finally _see_ him properly and that settles something in his stomach. All those tightly coiled muscles, the beads of sweat running down the length of his body, and the way some of his hair has come free from the bun. Joseph never looks as real as he does when they’re together like this. 

John taps at his jaw, forcing his attention back to his cock. “Dropped it on the floor,” he says to Jacob. “You’ll need to get a new one.”

Jacob huffs annoyance like John did it on purpose. Which, he might have. A temporary means to have Rook marked as his own. 

“Later, then,” Joseph says, just the slightest quiver in his voice. 

Rook wants him to _break_ and come undone. Unfortunately there’s not a lot he can do with his arms tied and his mouth occupied, but he _wants_. He clenches around Joseph’s cock, and uses the leg not being held to pull him closer, trying to meet each thrust with an eager roll of his hips.

Joseph stutters, taking a moment to change the angle by bracing a foot on the bed to fuck deeper. 

And Rook can feel himself getting hard again, which definitely wasn’t his intention, but he’s not complaining. 

“Aww,” Jacob says in the most condescending voice possible, usually reserved only for John, but he wraps thick fingers around Rook’s still very wet, and sensitive cock, so he’s fine with it. This time. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun with you.”

If this really is how Rook dies he’ll welcome it gladly.

“Move your head,” John orders, shoving at Jacob. He pulls out of Rook’s mouth only long enough to get resituated with his knees bracketing his head. “Look at you,” he breathes, sliding back into his mouth and finally hitting the soft press of throat muscles.

Rook swallows around him, wishing more than ever that his hands were free. He wants to pull John in until he chokes on his cock. He wants so much that it’s beginning to feel like a _need_. Rook has never felt so used and wanted in his life, and now that the Seeds have him he knows he won’t be able to leave. At least not for very long. He’s pretty well ensnared by them now. 

He hums and moans and lets John fuck his throat until they’re both lost in it and he almost doesn’t register when Jacob drags a second orgasm out of him. Softer than before, less intense. Rook shudders, gasping around John’s cock, then melts away, leaving only whatever John and Joseph need of him for their own release.

It doesn’t take long for Joseph to follow him over the edge, pressing in deep and filling Rook in a way he really didn’t used to like so much. “You’re a mess,” he says quietly, running his fingers over where Rook is stretched around him. He dips a finger in with his softening cock, tugging slightly at the rim enough that Rook’s mind temporarily short circuits. “Next time,” he whispers, pulling out.

 _Next time_. God, Rook might not survive a next time.

He can’t fucking wait.

“Fuck,” John says, dragging at his hair and digging nails into his jaw. He draws back to come over Rook’s tongue where it spills out the corners of his mouth. 

Rook swallows what he can, sucking at the tip of John’s cock until he takes a shuddering breath and drops to the side.

“Fuck,” John repeats, catching his breath.

Joseph walks out of the bathroom with a damp cloth and Rook hadn’t even seen him _leave_. “This won’t be enough,” he says quietly, running the cloth between Rook’s thighs and over the mix of his own come and Jacob’s that’s drying tacky on his chest. “We’ll need to change the sheets, too.”

“ _Joseph_ ,” John whines.

Jacob sits up to grab Joseph’s wrist and drag him onto the bed, careful of putting knees to sensitive places. “We’ll deal with it later.”

They get a few minutes of pleasant afterglow before Rook has to break it. “So, the restraints?”

Jacob pats him on the thigh, but doesn’t answer or make any move to free him from the handcuffs.

“I admit I like you like this,” Joseph says.

John traces the letters of his name, smiling. “Not yet.”

Rook sighs, letting his eyes fall closed. Well, he’s in for the long haul anyway.


End file.
